Hit It, Hit Girl: A to the Glass
by janaquinn
Summary: Comes after the movie: Mindy tries to live a normal life for Marcus, but she's not Mindy anymore: she's Hit Girl, and she always will be. Add Marcus' visiting niece, the revamped Red Mist, and a trying-to-do-better Dave to the equation and s*** gets real
1. Chapter 1

*My first Kick-Ass story! Based off of the movie. Please read and review, cause I'm not sure yet if this is even worth continuing. Let me know what you think.*

*Chapter One*

MINDY/HIT GIRL'S POV

I haven't opened this drawer in a very long time.

Its empty almost, save for a few loose bullets rolling loudly around the enclosed wood space. People almost never look in here- I barely do, as it is.

No one knows about what's underneath the drawer.

No one knows that if you put just enough pressure on the right side of the drawer's bottom, it gives in, and all of the bullets roll one way, while the the other side exposes a hollow compartment containing two items.

One is a balisong. There's only one left- one perfect, high quality, clean, precise balisong- the last thing my daddy ever gave me.

The second is a mask- its black, heavy duty, and never came off. I haven't worn it in almost a year.

This drawer contains the last remnants of a broken life that I can't get over the loss of. My life with Marcus is better…richer…easier….but that doesn't make me miss my daddy or our vigilantee-centered-father-daughter-project any less.

….I think I'm dead.

I think most of me died when my daddy did.

And the rest of me did when Frank D'Amico exploded mid air.

Dirty motherfucker.

It might surprise you that Frank fucking D'Amico's death saddened me, but I can't help it- when he exploded, so did my reason for living. I had satisfied everything my daddy ever wanted…now what?

Dave tries to make it better.

He lets me know what's going on with Chris D'Amico.

Apparently he doesn' t have a bodyguard anymore, but he is still completely friendless. Dave says I should feel sorry for his shitty, friendless existence, but its not like I'm doing much better.

Lets face it, my problems; worrying about Dave getting his ass kicked, trying to seem normal for Marcus, mourning my singular deceased superhero parental unit, trying to stay away from Katie fucking Deaxma's "sympathetic" embrace, attempting to forget how perfect the last 11 years of my life had been with my father…vs. Chris's problems; dealing with the loss of one more drug dealer in the world, not having a girlfriend, and not having a dick?

I have to say, I think I definitely got the shit end of the stick in this scenario.

I try to see Chris as a person, but all I end up finding is the hellish spawn of a bald-as-shit drug dealer who set my daddy on fire.

I really want to shoot him.

And maybe I would. But all of the guns were left in our safehouses, and I can't get to them anymore, and I can't help wishing I could break in- but I can't draw attention to myself. I can't do anything that might link me to Hit Girl, when I'm not her anymore. When I can't be her anymore. I feel like I can't do anything period.

I wish I was Hit Girl still, but my mask has stayed untouched for quite a while.

I thought a quieter life would be better, but it isn't….its boring, and Hit Girl is still inside somewhere, itching to get out…more like backflipping off the walls and machete-ing everything in sight.

I can't hold her back much longer.

Its time to call Dave.

Dave answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Mindy, what's up?"

He tries to sound normal, but I know he's shocked to hear from me. I don't talk to him at school much anymore, and I know he worries….it would seem sweet, if it wasn't so fucking annoying.

"I'm bored, Dave."

"Um, ok…wanna go to like…a movie or some-"

"No, I'm….BORED. Like with my life. Like I can't stop being Hit Girl, no matter how hard I try."

"Mindy, you know we can't-"

"Look, did you hear the news? There's so bad mother-effer dressed up like an orange version of Red fucking Mist….and he's dealing. And killing. You think its our old friend?"

"Its….I-I hope not."

Dave's stuttering makes me want to shoot myself in the face. He was fucking Kick Ass once, wasn't he? Grow some cajones, and figure out that "I" is only one syllable.

"Dave, I can' t keep pretending I'm normal. I'm not."

"Don't say that, Mindy. You have to try to be. For Marcus."

"Marcus just wants me to be happy," I argue.

"No," he retaliates. "Marcus wants you to be safe."

I stop.

I know he's right, but I don't want to listen to him. I can' t help but feel like I should keep living the way my daddy taught me too, no matter what the repercussions are.

"Dave….I'm gonna be Hit Girl again. She's all I know."

"Mindy!"

He sounds panicked now.

"Dave! Either get on the train, or get off the fucking tracks."

"I-I…."

There's that goddamn stutter again.

"You-you…." I mocked. "You need to make a choice. Call me tomorrow when you decide."

I hung up. I dug around in the back of my closet, and felt the familiar sturdy leather of my perfectly fitted Hit Girl pants and jacket…the heavy fire-blanket-cloth cape is underneath, and the purple wig still feels as silky as it used to. I shove my costume into the bottom of my backpack along with the black mask, and that perfect balisong. I guess I'll HAVE to break into one of the safehouses.

Tomorrow, after school, Hit Girl is coming back.

With Dave, or without him.

*What do you think? Should I continue? Review please!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Here's chapter two! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome :D. I think this one's a bit longer, and I know that, being a girl, I suck at being Dave, but whatever…review please!*

Chapter Two:

DAVE'S POV

I'm worried about Mindy.

After all this time, after everything we've been through, she has become my sister.

I killed Frank D'Amico for her, and I talked her to sleep at Marcus' places many a night. In return, she saved my life.

Our conversation yesterday scared me. I somehow knew that she couldn't…she wouldn't…stop being HIt Girl forever, but I had hope. That was gone now.

I was worried enough about MIndy to stop by Marcus' place early before school. I found them at the breakfast table, eating French toast and maple syrup like a normal family-albeit one comprised of a badass cop, and an even more badass 11 year old former vigilante who kept a Ring Pop in one pocket, and a balisong in the other.

"Hey Marcus, hey Mindy," I said, dropping the key Marcus gave me into my back pocket.

"Hey Dave!" Marcus said cheerfully, smiling at me.

"Hey, Dave," Mindy said quietly-despondently- this was very unlike her, and she knew I knew it.

I turned to Marcus. "What's with….?" I trailed off, gesturing at Marcus' adopted "babydoll".

He sighed.

"My niece Alicia is moving down here," he said. "She didn't want to miss more school, so she'll be living here for a month or two before her parents come down."

"And Mindy doesn't like her?"

"Well, they've only met once, and only for about an hour, but-"

"She called me cute," Mindy interrupted, now savagely tearing apart a piece of toast. "And she's only 3 years older than me."

Marcus sighed again.

"Give her a chance," he said. "Moving down here might be tough for her."

Mindy stared at Marcus for a second, before getting up, depositing her plate in the sink, and plopping back down in her seat, a surprisingly childish pout set into small face.

Her stubbornness made me realize that there would be no HIt Girl discussion taking place right now.

"Well," Marcus said, in response to MIndy's silence. "We should probably get going. Dave, do you want a ride to school?"

"Mindy!" I ran to keep up with her high speed stride from the Escalade, after she hugged Marcus goodbye.

"So, I got an email," she said, not even bothering to look at me. As usual, I was one step behind her, and she knew it. "Apparently," she continued. "There's gonna be a huge mobster meeting slash dealing at that abandoned tire factory downtown. I say we check it out."

She didn't slow her pace, and the determined set to her mouth made her look years older and miles more sophisticated than she was.

"MIndy," I said, cautiously. "I still don't feel comfortable starting this again-"

"Hey Dave!"

I looked up to see the energetic bounce of Katie Deauxma, my girlfriend coming over, and Mindy groaned.

Despite my best efforts to stop her, Katie refuses to give up counseling Mindy. She just can't understand that MIndy isn't ready or willing to talk about her dad yet. Katie is the only person that I ever told that MIndy is Hit GIrl, and I know now that I shouldn't have.

She'll only continue trying to fix Mindy, and like a cat in heat, Mindy doesn't want to be fixed.

"Hi MIndy!" Katie tried.

Mindy's gaze flipped sharply over to lock her dark eyes with Katie's.

"Hi, Katie!" she said, in a sugary-sweet-sarcastic voice that scared me far more than her usual "wanna play?" death tone.

She turned to me, suddenly serious.

"Dave," she said. "Get on the train, or get off the fucking tracks," she repeated.

And she walked away.

I watched her go, and I winced, thinking of what lay ahead. There was never any stopping Mindy, and stopping Hit Girl would be even more impossible.

"What was that about?" Katie asked slowly.

"It's….its nothing. Come on, we're gonna be late."

MINDY'S POV

I was dreading getting in the car. Dreading playing nice with Alicia, dreading "showing her around" like Marcus said I would have to, dreading "catching up with her"….

That uppity bitch was gonna ruin my life.

Still, i would do it. I would do it for Marcus.

I took a deep breath and opened the car door.

"Hey Marcus," I said, hugging him. "Hey, Alicia," I waved.

She was prettier than I remembered- all dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin- not African, but just tan. There were already plenty of sick high school pervs checking her out through the car. She was going to be fine here.

I didn't fucking trust her.

"Hey!" she smiled. "Its good to see you!"

Yeah. Fucking. Right.

I smiled politely, and faced the window, before turning my phone on to find two new messages from Dave. The first said "MINDY, don't do n e thing stupid!" and then "MINDY! txt me back!"

I sighed, and quickly keyed in a reply; "Don't worry, going 2 b stuck w/ Alicia till about 2 months frm now. HIt GIrl's gonna have 2 wait."

PING.

"Good", Dave had replied. "Want me 2 come unite?"

"Sure," I typed back. "Just don't bring Katie."

I put my phone away, and zoned back into Marcus and Alicia's conversation.

"So how was your flight?" Marcus was asking.

Riveting stuff.

I leaned my head against the window, and tried to sleep.

Four hours later, Alicia, Dave, and I were wandering around NYC at night.

"So where are you from?" Dave was asking her.

I couldn't help sighing- sometimes Dave's voice made even the most innocent things sound fucking creepy.

"Nebraska," she replied. "The shittiest place on Earth. I'm so glad to be out of there. I'm actually pretty stoked that I'm here."

"New York is stoked to have you," Dave replied cheesily, blushing at Alicia's winning smile in reply.

Ugh. There was something about Dave trying to be accommodating mixed with his sometimes creepy-as-shit voice that made me want to throw up. She laughed, though.

It was gonna be a long night.

ALICIA'S POV

I could tell MIndy didn't really like me.

Being the way I am, I find it hard not to be liked, no matter how I feel about the person. I just don't like to be not liked.

Dave was nice, but he talked A LOT, in an easy toned voice that was easy to tune out.

I had plenty of time to think. I thought about school, and New York, and the best friend I left behind in Nebraska. I thought about Uncle Marcus, and Mindy, and the lumpy factor of the huge, heavy duty backpack she was carrying for some reason.

"Alicia?"

"What?" I asked.

Dave looked concerned.

"I just asked you if you got your schedule yet," he said.

"Oh," I replied. "Uh, no. Not yet."

Mindy was laughing. She probably understood the exact zoning out and zoning back in process that I had just undergone.

I caught her eye, and I laughed too- we cracked up, sides splitting, tears streaming, bonding for the first time, for a reason neither of us would remember later. We laughed with abandon, until something that felt suspiciously like…a bullet…whizzed by my ear.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled, looking frantically around.

"Fuck!" MIndy shrieked, as more bullets peppered the air. She shoved us into an alley and behind a dumpster, and emptied her backpack onto the ground, as the shots grew closer.

WIthin seconds, both of them had stripped off their clothes, and Mindy was wearing a purple leather jumpsuit, while Dave was wearing what looked like an incredibly gay green wetsuit. WTF?

"You wore it!" Mindy said happily.

"Just in case."

The backpack had been full of guns. In a flurry of loading and grabbing, Mindy grabbed my hands, and gave me a handgun and what looked like a butterfly knife.

"Please tell me you know how to use these," she pleaded.

"Wait, WHAT?"

The shots were quieting- they were waiting for us to show ourselves before they could get a clear shot, and get my ass killed.

"A guy emailed me about a drug dealing tonight, and I just saw him…shooting at us. It was a setup. He probably works for Red Mist," Mindy whispered, quickly and concisely.

"Works for who? I don't know if I can use this." I gestured towards the gun.

"Alicia," Dave said grinning, somehow. "Get on the train, or get off-"

"NO, Dave…" Mindy snarled. "That doesn't work right now, we are all ON THE FUCKING TRACKS."

She turned to me.

"Just don't get shot, okay?"

And I followed her out of the alley, and into the danger zone.

*I know this wasn't the best chapter. Comments, suggestions? Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Third Chapter! Thanks you guys so much for the reviews, especially ghouse98! Reviews and favorites just get me stoked to keep writing. Sorry about the few errors in the last chapter, however- in Dave's text it was supposed to say "do u want me 2 come 2nite" and I got spell checked. Anyway, hope you like it!*

*Chapter Three*

ALICIA'S POV

I watched Mindy, who was now wearing a mask and an absurd purple wig sprint out of the alley, and Dave followed behind her. Within seconds, the bullets rained down from some unknown source, but Mindy and Dave stayed out of the way.

Scared shitless, I couldn't move- I was terrified that if I took one step from behind the dumpster, I would get gunned down in seconds.

Mindy, however, was fucking fearless.

I watched her leap through the air with the grace of a seasoned ballerina, as men poured out of the alley across the street shooting at her.

She reloaded her guns faster than, it seemed, humanly possible, and anyone who came close to her got seriously fucked up.

It wasn't until I saw the first man's head get blown upstairs that the panic set in.

While I didn't want Mindy to get hurt, I didn't want her to kill anyone either, but the body count grew higher with each passing second.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, and as Mindy leaped effortlessly onto one man's shoulder only to shoot him through the skull from above, I retreated further into the alley, and threw up.

My mouth tasted like bile, I could still hear shots being fired, and I could feel the indentations from the butterfly knife carving their way into my palm, as I held on to it for dear life, the loaded gun in my other hand.

I crawled farther out, however, to watch, eyes frozen open with morbid curiosity.

Mindy was doing fine, bodies surrounding her (I barely restrained myself from throwing up again), but Dave was suffering.

He didn't have a gun, just something that looked like two shitty green nightsticks that he was using to try and thwart the endless stream of gunmen. He got shot in the chest again, and again, but as he remained undeterred, I realized he was probably wearing some kind of Kevlar.

While Mindy was carelessly eradicating tons of men with just her guns, and what looked like two knives connected by a rope, Dave was stuck in hand to hand combat with a four hundred pound muscle man, who was currently wrestling him to the ground.

"ALICIA!" Mindy barked, as she ducked a bullet, hid behind a trash can for a second, then rolled back over it, shooting and killing, always. "Fucking help Dave!" she shrieked, before sending her rope-knife-thing through another guy's throat.

I stared for a second- Dave was trapped underneath the muscle man, who was now beating him senseless, with his baby-head-sized-fists.

The gunmen in the other alley were focused on Mindy- they would not waste their time with me should I try to help my fallen comrade.

And so sprinting as fast as I could, I shot out of the alley, and with all my might, kicked Dave's assailant in the face. I felt his nose break, and once again, I fought not to throw up.

"What the fuck?" the guy said, feeling his face. And then he saw me, and ran, calmly grabbing my butterfly-knife-and-handgun-clenching hands.

I felt a finger break on each hand, and I screamed, but didn't let go.

He threw a punch, and I ducked, as fast as I could, causing him to fuck up a few knuckles on the cold brick wall behind me. I ran out from behind him, and struggled to get my broken hands around the gun trigger, but now the man was pissed.

I managed to avoid another punch, and tried to shoot him, but he was too fast- I was forced to pistol whip him, my hands protesting, and pain shooting through me.

And then my fingers were around the gun's trigger, one hand holding it straight ahead of me, the other shakily supporting it from underneath, and I shot the mofo in the face.

The sound shocked me, and I threw up again, as his blood splattered me, and he fell for the last time.

"Fucking shit…" I said quietly, before inching into a corner, and curling into fetal position, my effed up hands in my lap.

Dave was unconscious, Mindy was clearly in her element, and I was sure the pain from my hands, and the shock of what I'd done was going to kill me.

MINDY'S POV

I watched Alicia kill her first drug mule with some amusement, and actually laughed a little when she threw up. She was so obviously a murder-virgin. I remembered my first kill...I had been nine. I went with my daddy to roam the streets, looking for trouble, and a disgusting hairy-chested-gold-necklace-wearing-pimp punched my daddy in the face, and then I was mad. I gripped the handgun he had given me for self defense, and shot the asshole three times- twice in the balls-or rather where his balls should have been- and then once in the face.

My daddy had been so proud of me.

His face swimming in my mind, I lost focus for a second, and that was all it took.

I felt a shot rip through my arm, from the one guy left- the only guy.

His gun was bullet-less now, and I actually flew backwards a foot or two when he punched me in the face.

I felt my nose start bleeding, and I was clutching my arm- my arms were the only places that Kevlar wasn't protecting. It hurt like a bitch.

"Some of those guys were my friends, you know!" He said, nailing me in the face again, and then kicking me in the stomach. It hurt like two bitches.

My vision was starting to fail me- the man was wavering above me, as I remained collapsed against the wall, getting punched and kicked over and over again.

I stayed conscious though- I could do that much.

"You know," he said. "I've had a really bad fucking day."

I watched on in horror, as he unbuckled his belt, and threw it to the ground beside him.

It was then that I realized I was going. To. Get. Fucking. Raped.

"And you're gonna make it better," he continued.

"I'm eleven, you jackass!" I screamed, and he punched me in the face again. I was going to have a black eye for sure, and that was going to be three bitches to explain to Marcus.

Alicia and Dave were out for the count, and I was the only one left- the only one left on the fucking tracks.

"I don't care how old you are," he said, but then he stopped.

He froze, like someone was holding a messily-opened-balisong to the back of his neck- which was exactly what was happening.

Alicia stood heroically behind him, feet apart, her right arm, holding the handgun, crossed over her left one, holding the balisong, in a perfect stance. With her hands effed up and bleeding, her hair tousled, but otherwise perfect, and her weapons held perfectly, she looked pretty fucking epic.

"What did you say?" she demanded in a confident monotone, cocking the gun, and pushing it harder against the guy's skull.

"I said, I don't care how old she is," he replied.

Her upper lip pulled up in a snarl.

"You should," she said.

And then she pulled the trigger.

*What do you think? Hope you guys liked it! Please favorite and review! Suggestions are also always welcome.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Whoa! Two chapters in one day? Its pretty crazy, but I'm kinda stuck at home today, and also way pumped to write from reviews…I told you, you review, I write. Keep em' coming, por favor. I'll try to incorporate some of the suggestions I got! Hope you like it!*

*Chapter Four*

MINDY'S POV

I watched the almost-rapist collapse to the ground, after being blown to holy hell by Alicia. I was kind of impressed- at least I was, until she dropped the balisong and the handgun to the ground, and staggered back, coming to rest on the cold alley ground, against a wall.

"Fucking shit," she said again and again.

I still held one hand firmly clamped over my shot and bleeding arm, biting my lip to not scream in pain.

Putting pressure on the wound was important, but we also needed to get the fuck out of here before more of Red Mist's guys arrived.

Hands shaking, I yanked off my mask and wig, and attempted to blindly wipe the blood off of my face. The gloves came off next, and then the tartan, and then I slowly struggled to shimmy my jeans and jacket back on over the familiar purple leather.

I sluggishly rose, putting all of my weight on my one good arm, before I forced myself up, and struggled to pack up all of the guns I could see.

I grabbed Dave's clothes in a handful, and then I went to Alicia.

"Alicia," I said, wiping a stray drop of blood away from my mouth. "Get up, we gotta go."

She looked up at me, pure deer in the headlights.

"I just killed two fucking people," she said in a monotone.

"And I just killed about twenty," I replied. "Get the hell up, we gotta go."

And then she was crying, kind of.

"I just killed two fucking people," she said again, her voice breaking pathetically.

"Oh, fuck," I murmured under my breath. Like I said, she was a murder-virgin. I squatted till I was eye level with her, and sighed, staring her down.

"Alicia," I started. "Either you kill him, or he kills me. Make a choice. And get. The. Fuck. Up."

She bit her lip, and avoided my eyes, but she still got shakily up, leaning against the wall for support.

"My arm is about to bleed out," I said, nonchalantly. "So lets get Dave, and get some meds. And some food."

She just nodded, and followed me.

I walked over to Dave and lightly kicked him, dropping his clothes on top of him, and carefully pulling off his mask, while trying not to further aggravate his numerous facial wounds.

"Dave," I lightly slapped him. "Lets go."

He stirred, and got up, putting on his clothes.

"We can't go back to Uncle Marcus's looking like this," Alicia said. I noticed her careful cradling of her hands, and figured she'd probably broken a finger or something. She was still in a lot better of a place than Dave and me.

"Yeah, there's a Mel's right there. They should have a first aid kit and stuff. And burgers."

Alicia was still a shaking mess, and was leaning heavily on the dumpster.

"Dave," I said. "Can you help her? I need a bandage right fucking now."

He carefully supported half of Alicia's body, and they limped together, behind me, towards the Mel's.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" asked Dave.

"The usual. She just killed her first rapist."

We got into Mel's, which was thankfully not too crowded, considering the attention we were drawing anyway. Dave's face looked like an emo kid's wrist, my arm was shot through and bleeding, and Alicia looked pretty fucking pale. We were a mess.

"Hi," I said sweetly, turning on the little-girl-charm, and blinking furiously. "Do you have a first aid kit we could use?"

The flustered waiter seated us, and handed me a medical grade emergency kit, before offering us three burgers "on the house" (I guess we looked sadder than I'd thought) and ducking out.

I sat down in the booth next to Dave, and gingerly pulled off both of my jackets on one arm, exposing the bloody mess of it to the world.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed some medical tape and some gauze, and began winding it around my arm, and then wiping my face.

I was quiet too, as I carefully swabbed his face of leftover blood with my good arm, and Alicia just stared straight ahead, eyes glassy, looking totally lost.

After we had cleaned each other up significantly, we both turned towards Alicia.

"So…" I said, looking at her, and holding my water glass to my face. My eye was starting to swell, and I probably looked like a fucking pirate. Oh well. I guess it would make me seem more intimidating.

"I just killed two fucking people," she said again.

I groaned.

"Jesus, Alicia," I said, and she looked away, I slapped her lightly, and grabbed her wrists, until she looked at me.

"Alicia," I said. "Yes, you killed two people. But those were fucking drug mules, murderers, and or rapists. If anything, you made the world a better place. You did a good fucking thing tonight, and I know that's gonna take some getting used to. But you better hurry the fuck up, because it's a batshit world out there, and Dave and I are kind of targets right now."

She sat back.

"Okay," she said, finally. "Can you guys…?" she nodded towards her hands, and Dave and I each bandaged one.

"Good job tonight," Dave said, smiling at Alicia through kind-of-nasty bloody teeth.

She bit her lip, and slowly spoke.  
"So, tell me what's going on here," she said.

And so we did.

About an hour or so later, we were breaking into Safehouse B, because I knew we would need more guns.

I hadn't been here since…that night.

As the door creaked open, I made my way into the main, room, grabbing guns and ammo, kind of at random, and throwing them into my backpack.

And then I saw them.

Two ceramic mugs, brimming with mold, and that's when I started crying again.

There used to be hot chocolate in those mugs.

Hot chocolate…extra marshmallows.

I slumped back against the computer desk, chewing my lip, and crying like a fucking pussy, but I couldn't stop.

Alicia was clearly lost in this situation, but Dave sat down, put his arm around me, and let me cry into his shoulder.

I sniffled, and wiped my nose, and shook my head.

"I will fucking kill Red Mist for this," I said.

"And I'll be right there next to you," Dave replied loyally.

"Mindy…." Alicia sat down on my other side. "Is there anything I can do?"

I looked over at her.

"Yes," I said. "You can let Dave and I train you, and you can help us take down Red fucking Mist."

Her dark eyes were troubled, but whether she would follow through or not, she knew better than to cross me right now.

"Okay," she said.

I was done crying. I got up, finished loading guns into the backpack, and then I walked to the window, and listened to the two ceramic cups shatter on the ground below. I was done being sad. Now I was just fucking pissed.

"Let's go," I said finally. Alicia turned to speak to me, but I cut her off. "You didn't do too fucking bad tonight," I said. "But you should know that if you tell anyone that Dave and I are Kick Ass and Hit Girl…I will not hesitate to fucking kill you."

Her eyes widened, and she was shocked, but she believed me. As she should.

"I want to help," she stated.

And I knew she would.

*Comments, suggestions, reviews please! I tried to put more Dave/Mindy brother/sister lovin' in it. Hope you LOVED it!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys! This chapter will be super rushed, as I only have about a half hour before I have to go, so I hope it turns out okay anyway! Thank you SO MUCH for the awesome reviews! Hope you like this!*

*Chapter Five*

DAVE'S POV

Is it really so wrong for me to want my girlfriend and my adopted pseudo sister to be friends?

As I walked into Atomic Comics, I really had no idea how huge a catastrophe was ahead of me.

Last night had ended with painful "ice facials" for Mindy and me, per Alicia's instructions. The swelling on both her black eye, and my numerous punch-wounds had gone down considerably, but there was still no hiding our injuries, especially coupled with Alicia's two broken fingers.

All Alicia and Mindy could think of doing was rushing out of Marcus's place about an hour earlier than they needed to, to "work on an extra project, no time for breakfast."

I just pulled a beanie over my swollen eyes, and just tried to stay out of my dad's sight before meeting Alicia and Mindy prior to school.

I strolled in, and at first I was delighted to see that my girlfriend, Katie, was sitting with Mindy and Alicia.

Alicia and Katie looked like they were hitting it off, but Mindy was scooted as far away as possible in the booth, arms crossed, pout in place.

"Hey," I said, sliding carefully in next to Mindy. "What's…what's going on?"

Mindy's scruffy pigtailed head whipped around to look at me.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Katie was just regaling us all with the fantastic story of the new kid who gave me a wedgie yesterday."

I did a double take.

"Someone gave you a wedgie?" I was shocked. "And…and he's still alive?"

"Yes," Mindy said, smiling scarily. "But _he_…is a woman now."

Hell, I believed it.

"It was hilarious!" Katie was saying. "Because-"

"Katie," I interrupted. "I don't think Mindy wants to talk about this." I gestured to her small hand, which was feverishly clenching and unclenching around a butter knife as if she was going to flip it into the air, catch it with her teeth, and then nail Katie in the forehead with it.

"Okay," Katie surrendered. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Mindy didn't say anything, but she released the knife.

"Maybe…" Katie continued. "Maybe you want to talk about your dad?"  
The knife was back in her hand in a flash, and I grabbed her arm to stop her from killing my girlfriend.

"Mindy-"I said.

"Show's over, mother fucker," she said over me.

"WHAT? Mindy, what did you say to me?" Katie demanded.

"Katie, Mindy's had a really rough couple of days," Alicia said, trying to smooth it over.

"You're eleven!" she shrieked, ignoring Alicia. "What the fuck makes you think you can talk like that?"

"I'm just doing what my daddy taught me!"

"Well, your DADDY was fucking CRAZY!"

I knew she had crossed the line.

Alicia, who had just met her, knew she had crossed the line.

And Mindy, most of all, knew she had crossed the line.

She sat back for a second, seemed to rouse herself, and was still.

And then in a flash, she was out of her seat, leaping across the table, and grabbing Katie around the throat, silverware and glasses flying askew.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," she said sweetly, and Katie's hands vainly attempted to push Mindy away, her eyes wide, and her mouth gaping open.

"Mindy! Shit!" Alicia dragged one of Mindy's hands away. "You're not in costume," she whispered in her ear, barely loud enough for her to hear. "If you blow your cover now, we'll never get that Red Mist guy."

Freaking out, and not responding nearly fast enough, I reached out to try and pull her away, but she was back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Katie," she said, smiling like a mix of Barbie and Sylvester Stallone.

Katie was coughing and clutching her throat.

"You are fucking insane," she said. Then she pushed out of the booth, and started to leave.

"Katie…" she didn't answer me. "Damn it, Mindy."

"Did you hear what she said?"

I sighed and got up to follow her out.

"Katie!" I said again.

When she turned around, her eyes were brimming with tears, but she looked pissed.

"That…." She said, pointing. "That is not a little girl. That is a fucking assassin."

"No, she's….you're right. I know."

"She is fucking crazy."

"What, like her dad?" I said. "She's not ready to talk about that yet, okay? Bringing it up will only make her crazy."

"Yeah, well she doesn't need anything else to make her crazier," she snarled, brushing a tear away from her a narrowed eye. "I was just trying to help!" she moaned.

"Well-"

"Look, Dave," she said. "I know she's like a sister to you…but I'm done trying to be nice to her. If you're with her, you might as well be invisible to me. Next time you want to see me, make sure she is way the hell away."

"Katie-"  
"See you around, Dave."

She left.

Goddamn it, Mindy, I thought. What the hell am I gonna do with you?

ALICIA'S POV

Mindy's small, pale face was beet red with anger, and she looked like she seriously would have killed Katie. I felt bad for the girl- she seemed nice enough, though obviously out of Dave's league.

"Mindy," I said. "That was fucking crazy. You were really gonna kill her, weren't you?"

"Yeah, probably," she admitted.

"Okay, can we save that for the bad guys next time?"

She sighed, and turned away from me.

"Look," I continued. "I-" I paused, and slid the butter knife out of her grip. "I know she shouldn't have talked about your dad like that. But you can't just go around strangling people in comic book stores. That's how we get caught."

"And what would you know about that?"

"I…well, nothing. But I want to help you. And I can't if you're in juvie."

She didn't say anything. I stared daggers at the back of her head, hoping she would turn around and face me.

"Mindy-"  
"Alicia," she said, turning around finally, her eyes alight. "Look, there's only one thing that will make me feel better right now."

Dave came back to the table as she smiled, Chucky-creepily at me.

"And what's that?" I took the bait.

"I think its time for your first training session."

*What do you think? It's a little shorter than usual. Like I said, I'm cramped for time…Hope you liked it. Comments, suggestions? Please keep reviewing!*


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey guys! I've been super busy, but I'm trying to take like a half hour or so every day to update. Seriously, the reviews have been amazing (ghouse98, I freaking LOVE YOU), and I'll try to keep updating as often as possible! Hope you like it!*

*Chapter Six*

ALICIA'S POV

As instructed, Mindy and I met Dave at an abandoned tire factory (coincidentally the same place where I was shot at for the first time) for my first training session.

I have to admit…I was scared shitless.

Mindy was dressed for a workout- in simple black leggings and a pink long sleeved tee shirt, but her eyes were hungry and driven- she was doubtless out for blood.

I was immensely grateful to not be in Red Mist's position right now.

"Okay," Mindy said when we were all in the factory with the lights on. "Are you ready, Alicia?"

I sighed, and bit my lip- "As I'll ever be," I said.

She emptied her backpack out on the ground, and I saw it was, again, full of guns, as well as a few knives, including the butterfly knife I had used that….that night. There was also an enormous bow staff with two mirror-shiny blades on each side.

"All right," Mindy started. "Guns first." She tossed me a Kevlar vest, which I hurriedly put on over my shirt. I would need as much protection as possible.

And I was right.

I barely saw her move- but one second there were six guns on the floor, and then there were five, as she drew one up with the speed of…well, a bullet, and aimed it at me.

I didn't hear the gun fire- there was an enormous silencer attachment on it, which I guessed accounted for it, but I doubted I would have heard anything anyway.

All I heard was my heart thundering my ears- I was sure it would stop any second.

The bullet streaked into my vested chest, and landed right where my heart was- I flew backwards, into a huge stack of boxes.

It didn't matter that I wasn't really hit- it still hurt like hell.

"Mindy!" I said, scrambling to my feet. "What the fuck?"

"Rule number one!" she barked, suddenly looking much older than eleven. "Never let your guard down!"  
"What?" I yelled. "What the hell, Mindy? That fucking hurt!"

"Yeah, well so does getting shot for real," she stepped forward, and stared me down. "Never. Let. Your. Guard. Down," she said.

And then the bow staff was streaking through the air, a millisecond away from slicing me in half, and I leapt backwards, slipping over my feet, and landing on the ground.

Hey, at least I was still in once piece.

Dave watched this exchange calmly, as if this was nothing new.

"What about him?" I shrieked. "Why isn't he getting attacked?"

Mindy stopped the blade, which was about to strike at me again, and turned around.

"You're right," she said.

And then Dave was getting swung at too.

I felt bad for a second. I knew it was a pussy move to use Dave as a scapegoat, but at least now I had time to get up and catch my breath.

And then she was back, striking again and again, as I struggled to stay out of the way.

Finally, she put the staff down.

"Well," she said. "At least you're still alive."

And then she put her gun up again.

In the millisecond I had, I tried to leap behind the boxes again, but there were still bullets striking me painfully in the chest. I ducked behind, as Mindy peppered the boxes with bullets.

Using my foot, I dragged one of the five remaining guns back towards me, and picked it up, holding it to my chest. I reached around the boxes, and tried to shoot at her. I fired one shot, two, but she effortlessly stepped out of the way, and actually SHOT THE GUN OUT OF MY HAND.

"Fuck!" I said, grabbing another one.

She reloaded her gun impossibly fast, and didn't stop shooting at me, running to get to new angles. Somewhere in my mind, it registered how lucky I was that Mindy wasn't actually trying to kill me.

On a whim, and as best I could, I kicked one of the boxes towards her mid shot, and though she sidestepped it, it bought me a few seconds to get an uninterrupted shot at her.

I missed, of course.

She rallied instantly from a barely-there-stumble, and shot again, landing two bullets perfectly into my Kevlar coated chest, and I flew back once more, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Ugh," I groaned, in more pain than I was willing to admit.

Mindy put her gun on the ground, dusted off her pink tee shirt, and meandered over to my still form.

"Get up," she said.

I did as she told, because, honestly, she was fucking scary.

"Mindy," Dave said, coming over. "Mindy, go easy on her, okay? She's just staring out-"  
"I am going easy on her. She'd be fucking dead if I wasn't."

Taking advantage of the situation, I grabbed another gun off of the ground, and aimed it at her Kevlar'd chest, but she high kicked it out of my hands, and then kicked me in the face and across the room, for good measure.

She then calmly picked up the gun, and walked over to where I was attempting to nurse my bloody nose.

"Alicia," she said. "You have to point your gun from your exact line of vision. Support your gun arm with your other hand, underneath. Or use your wrist if you're holding more than one weapon."

I stared at her for a second, marveling at her transition from ruthless killer to calm instructor.

"Okay…" I said, but then she was raising the gun, about to pistol whip me in the face.

I barely ducked in time.

Somehow, she had grabbed and flipped open the butterfly knife, and was now throwing it at me. I scrambled sloppily out of the way, and then picked it up from where it had fallen.

I threw it at her from my undignified perch on the ground, and she actually CAUGHT IT, blade first, midair.

Badass, I have to admit.

"Alicia!" Dave called, helping me out. He tossed me a gun, and I carefully caught it, before pointing it at Mindy, holding it like she'd instructed.

"Good!" she said, shocking me. Praise from Mindy was clearly rare.

I pulled the trigger, and she leaped out of the way, so the bullet barely scraped her Kevlar covered side.

Suddenly, the bow staff was in her hands again, and she was swinging it wildly at me.

I fired the gun again, and she blocked the bullet with the bow staff, before knocking the gun out of my hands-my broken fingers smarted considerably-once again.

I tried to stay heartened. At least I still HAD my hands.

I scuttled to grab it again, and from the floor, I aimed up, and finally, FINALLY, landed one good shot to her vest- it was near her shoulder, not quite perfect, but it was a start.

However, as she staggered back, and I got up, she spinning kicked me in the chest, causing me to fly back again, and then she appeared behind me somehow, kneeing me in the back as I fell.

I was down for the count, the world spinning, my face and back on fire, and I was actually kind of convinced she was about to kill me when she stepped forward, and offered her hand to help me up.

"Better," she said.

*What do you think? I'm pretty psyched that I got this done, actually. I have no time, like I said! Comments, suggestions? Review por favor!*


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! The reviews have been amazing, keep it up please! Thanks for the suggestions, also. I'll try to do all of that. Hope you like it!*

*Chapter Seven*

MINDY'S POV

As Alicia and I walked home, I noticed a notable limp in her stride- I had, truth be told, clothes-lined her from below several times, but I didn't think it was enough to make her start limping- I had to admit, I was mildly worried that she would tell Marcus about our little session.

As much as I still semi-resented her being here, I had to admit that adding another person to the Dave-and-I team was a good idea, and she was actually doing pretty good. I mean, she sucked balls at combat with or without a gun, but she didn't cry.

That was a good sign, right?  
Unfortunately, we hadn't been able to get to a mirror, and thanks to a bloody nose, Alicia's face was a mess.

As we staggered towards the front door- I, admittedly was exhausted too-I was suddenly deathly afraid of her ratting me out.

Marcus knew about Hit Girl- and he would probably be pretty damn upset to find out she wasn't gone quite yet.

"Alicia," I said. "What are we gonna tell Marcus about-"  
"Just follow my lead," she said.

Fuck.

That could mean anything.

"But-"

"UNCLE MARCUS!" she opened the door, and burst into the house. He was sitting at the table reading the international news in the newspaper as usual.

"Uncle Marcus!" she wailed again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Alicia?" he said. "What's wrong?"

He stood, and she threw herself into his arms.

"It was so _scary!" _she said, looking, dough-eyed up at him.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"I was-"

Beaten mercilessly by your stepdaughter?

Shot at several times by your stepdaughter?

Sliced at with a bow staff by your stepdaughter?  
"-mugged!"

Oh.

"Mugged?" he said. "Should I call the guys in? You're a mess-"  
"NO!" she shrieked. "I mean…no. Its okay, they didn't take anything." She was now feverishly wiping at the blood on her face, to no avail.

"But I thought you said-"  
"Mindy saved me!"

_WTF?  
_"Mindy did?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," she said. "They were going ape shit on me, and Mindy….Mindy saved me!"

She hugged him again, "sobbing", and Marcus looked up at me, gratitude in his eyes.

I felt a little bad for Alicia having fooled him so easily, but it wasn't like we hadn't actually saved each other back in the alley.

She was just telling the story a little late.

He held out his arm, and I joined the feverish group hug, shocked again by Alicia.

About ten minutes later, we were done with our little circle of love, and Alicia ran upstairs to clean up.

I started to follow her when Marcus grabbed my arm.

"Mindy-"he said.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone," I assured him.

"-thank you…" he continued.

I suddenly felt like crying, and hugged him for real this time, then followed Alicia upstairs.

I found her in the bathroom, dabbing at the blood caked on her face with a washcloth.

"So…" I announced my arrival, and she looked up at me, pausing to hold her hair back with a headband before dabbing again with renewed vigor.

"..I'm impressed," I said. "I totally thought you were gonna rat me out."  
"I told you," she replied, putting down the cloth. "I want to help."

"Well, you didn't do too shitty tonight," I admitted, smiling a rare smile at her.

"Well," she continued. "I'll do even less shitty tomorrow."

"You mean you're actually willing to train with me again? I figured that, like everyone else, you had an aversion to getting your ass kicked."

"I'm not saying I don't, but I really do want to help."

I stared at her for a second.

"Okay," I said, and I left.

I had to admit, I was excited to keep training her.

DAVE'S POV

The day after Alicia's first training session, I met Alicia and Mindy at Atomic Comics again. Truthfully, I was scared to even be in the same room as Mindy here, as she clearly went crazy on Katie last time.

Speaking of Katie….she's not speaking to me.

Thanks to Big Daddy's death being my fault, and Mindy leaning on me to get through it, Mindy and I are connected like brother and sister- we always will be, now. I love her like a sibling, and I can't turn my back on her now, especially when we still need to get Red Mist.

So, my life has been relatively Katie-less.

However, Mindy was about to get introduced to more of the people in my life.

As soon as we sat down, Todd and Marty strode through the doors, looking completely at home here, because, truth be told, this is probably the place where they're most comfortable.

I say this as a valued, card-holding member of Atomic Comics, but yeah…it is nerd central.

"Hey, guys!" Todd and Marty slid into the booth next to Alicia, causing her to have to slide uncomfortably close to the wall.

"Hey," I said. "You guys know Mindy, and this is Alicia, Marcus' niece."  
"Oh," Todd said, checking her out creepily. "Well, hey there."

"Hi!" Marty said, like a five year old in Disneyland.

She waved halfheartedly, but, like Mindy, was mostly occupied with watching the extreme kung fu movie playing the flat screen above the coffee bar.

The ninja spun through the air doing a series of beautiful kicks and spins, before landing gracefully to the ground, forcing his blade of justice through the other ninja's back.

"Fuckin' unrealistic," Mindy murmured.

Todd and Marty looked over at her.

"What?" Todd asked. "That shit owns."

"Except its fake, you dumbass," she said, taking Todd aback. "Kicks like that take like fifteen, sixteen seconds to do, and you don't have that time midair, three feet off the ground."

"And how would you know?" Marty asked.

Mindy smiled her scary, scary Hit Girl-smile.

"Want me to show you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't think this is the right time to do that," I said.

"I can show you," Mindy continued, clearly enjoying this.

"Coffee? Who wants coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want you to show me," Marty replied. "That's badass."  
"COFFEE? WHO WANTS COFFEE?"  
"Fuck, Dave, shut up," Todd said. "Yes, we all want coffee."

I ran out of the booth to order, hoping to get back before Mindy actually did start "showing them" something.

Thankfully, they had been distracted by something else by the time I got back.

The conversation droned on, and I was admittedly bored, but whatever.

Until Chris D'Amico walked through the door.

He was wearing sunglasses and a hat, and there was something…familiar…about his lips and nose…something that gave me creepy déjà vu.

He looked strangely like someone I once knew- someone who I wouldn't have recognized without his trademark black raccoon eyes and lame ass lightning bolt mask.

"Fucking shit," I said to Mindy and Alicia, who turned to me. "Chris D'Amico is Red Mist!"

*Its long, I know! Hope you liked it! Review, comment suggest etc!*


	8. Chapter 8

*Guys. I am totally blocked. I need ideas, please! This chapter kind of sucks, because I am seriously stuck right now. Keep reviewing please! Hope you like it!*

*Chapter 8*

DAVE'S POV

I still couldn't really believe it.

Chris D'Amico?

Nerdy ass friendless Chris D'Amico?

Chris D'Amico with a bodyguard?

Chris D'Amico without a girlfriend?  
Chris D'Amico.

Despite the considerable blow Mindy and I both received, when realizing the identity of Red fucking Mist, we tried to be normal for the next couple days- it wouldn't do any good to jump the gun and get ourselves effed up for no reason. We needed a plan, and right now, we didn't have one.

Unfortunately, towards the beginning of our façade, acting normal and laying low didn't work out quite as well as it could have.

"Hey," Marty said, sidling next to me with Todd.

"What's going on?" I said nervously, my voice sounding forced for no apparent reason.

"So, what's up with that Mindy chick?" Todd asked.

Uhhh….

"Uhhh…" I said. "What about her?"

"Uhhh, I almost had to fight her about the fucking ninja kicks at Atomic Comics. She was so damn stubborn on it. And so damn wrong," he replied.

"Yeah, I don't-"  
"She seemed like she knew what she was talking about, though," Marty reasoned, elbowing Todd.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with her, dude," Todd replied.

"She looks like she's about eleven years old, but…"

They both looked at me, as if expecting me to say something.

Confused, I just turned to my locker and began turning in the combination.

"Dude," Marty replied, staring me down.

"What?" I said, grabbing my Calculus book, and sliding it under my arm.

"Dude, we _know," _Todd continued.

"Know what?"

"We know she's fuckin' Hit Girl!" Marty said.

The Calculus book slipped out of my hands, and landed painfully on my foot.

"Fuck!" I said, grabbing at it, and scooping it up, my face bright red.

"Dave…" Todd said. "Don't change the subject. "We know she's Hit Girl, but we don't get how you're connected to her…"

"Guys-"

"Hey, Dave! Todd, Marty," Alicia said, coming over and smiling.

Todd's eyes immediately glazed over, staring at her face, but Marty was undeterred.

"Does she know too?" he asked.

"Do I know what?" Alicia asked.  
"Okay, that Mindy chick? She's totally Hit Girl!"

Alicia bit her lip, and looked at me, as if expecting me to jump in, but I was frozen- I had no idea whatsoever to stay to smooth this over.

"Uh, what?" she said finally.

"Hit Girl? Did you watch Kick Ass Unmasked?"

"Oh…" Alicia said slowly. "That video of that green guy getting his ass kicked? Yeah, my friend sent it to me. Do you mean that little girl with the cape? Show's over, motherfuckers?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

She looked at me again, and then back at the guys.

Then she burst out into a surprisingly convincing fake laugh.

"You guys are funny!" she said ditz-ily, actually slapping her knee.

"It makes fucking sense!" Marty insisted. "She lives in New York, she knows way too much about martial arts, she's the right age, the right size-"

"Yeah," Alicia said, nodding incredulously. "So a masked superhero took off her cape for good to become a middle school student. Right. That really happened."

"But-" Todd started.

"Yeah, you guys are ridiculous," Alicia replied condescendingly. "I hope you don't tell all of the ladies this theory. See you later Dave."

She made a "fuckin' do something!" face at me, and walked away.

"She's right, you know," I said.

Todd looked at Marty and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed.

MINDY'S POV

School is a _bitch. _

I was staring to realize that there wasn't a second of my old life that I didn't miss- school was a huge waste of time when I should have been plotting against Red Mist, training with my bow staff, or shooting at the body-part-labeled-dummy in Marcus' basement with the pellet gun that he uses for target practice.

I even missed trivial, and often shitty things; like getting shot in the chest by my daddy.

But I have to admit- becoming Hit Girl again was a fucking _revelation. _

I had forgotten how good it felt to hold a gun in each gloved hand, to slide on my knuckle dusters, to pull that trigger and rid the world of one more drug mule in the world?

It was the fucking _life_, and I had missed the hell out of it.

I slowly zoned out of the history lesson I was supposed to be in the middle of, and began tracing an outline of brass knuckles on my hand- maybe I should get that tattooed there. It looked pretty badass.

I noticed a few girls staring at me, but it was nothing new.

I tried to be normal for Marcus, and I had made a few friends, but the other kids knew better. They could sense that I wasn't quite normal, no matter how hard I tried to act like it.

"Some people believe in life on Mars," the teacher was saying. "But-"

"Is that where Mindy's from?" I heard someone ask, and the class laughed.

I turned around slowly, and glared at the ignorant little bitch trying to insult me.

And slower, clenching my fists, I turned back around.

"Yeah," she continued. "Turn your back. Is that what your daddy taught you?"

I whipped around.

There was no way she could know- _no way, _she was just insinuating that I was a useless daddy's girl.

But that didn't make me any less mad.

That didn't make me clench my drawn-on-knuckle-duster-ed fists any less.

And that certainly didn't stop me from standing up, and punching the bitch in the face, not hard enough to break her nose, but hard enough to give her a nosebleed, and a good, long cry.

And that's exactly what happened.

It was actually kind of a relief to let go of some of my Red Mist/ Chris D'Amico hate, and I felt refreshed- revitalized…punching someone in the face was almost as good as killing a drug mule.

I spent the rest of the day in in-house suspension, and it definitely drew some unwanted attention towards me, but I didn't care; having a third less D'Amico frustration was enough to help.

And I knew Marcus would be mad, but it was pretty fucking worth it.

Chris D'Amico was the son of the man who had ordered my daddy dead.

And he was going to fucking pay.

*Hope you liked it…probably not my best, I know, and its way short, but whatever... Comment, suggest and request! REVIEW!*


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey hey…sorry it took kind of long, I had a reaaaallly busy weekend…thanks for the suggestions, they helped a lot. Please keep reviewing and requesting!*

*Chapter 9*

MINDY'S POV

School is a bitch, its true, but its nothing compared to fucking in house.

I was stuck in a classroom, staring at the wall, waiting for the bell to ring- there were about three other kids in there with me, but no one I knew. Fucking great.

The girl next to me loudly blew her nose into a tissue, before sneezing repeatedly.

"SHH!" Mrs. Martinez, the in-house supervisor chastised her.

I scoffed, and sat back, feeling my ever-growing pigtails get crushed by my back.

"Fuckin' tissue nazi," I murmured.

I heard an ill-hidden laugh from behind me, and I turned around.

It was Tyler Perez, this preppy ass 6th grade "stud" who all the girls had crushes on- he seemed like kind of a pussy, but I still- for some goddamn reason I still can't identify-smiled offhandedly at him, and he smiled back.

He had a nice smile- good….like teeth or something.

Hell, I don't know.

The phone rang, and Mrs. Martinez turned around to answer it.

In the twenty, thirty second window he had, Tyler speed walked to the front of the class, and sat down next to me.

….the fuck?

"What are you in for?" he whispered.

"Punched a bitch in the face in the middle of class," I whispered back.

He laughed again. There were those nice teeth.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I called a kid a dick," he said simply, and smiled again.

Against all odds, this Tyler kid actually seemed like he might not be too bad- it wasn't like I was gonna start spewing stupid love-at-first-sight-shit, but he seemed…I don't know…kinda fun.

"That's a dick move," I said back.

"You gonna punch me?" he replied.

I laughed too- it felt good to let go with someone that I hadn't known for very long, like Marcus, or Dave, or,I guess Alicia.

The bell finally, FINALLY fuckin' rang, and I was shooting out of the classroom, when Tyler ran up to walk with me.

"So, I think I've seen you around before," he said. "I'm Tyler."

"M-Mindy," I stuttered. What the hell? One glimpse of nice teeth, and suddenly I was acting like fucking DAVE.

He shook my hand.

"Mindy," he repeated. "I like it."

I liked the name Tyler a hell of a lot too.

DAVE'S POV

"Katie!" I called, running up to my girlfriend.

She turned around, looked to make sure Mindy wasn't with me, and then she smiled.

"Hey, Dave," she said. "I'm glad to see that strangling bitch isn't with you."

I understood her being mad at MIndy, but I didn't like to hear anyone call her a bitch.

Mindy called people bitches, not the other way around.

"Are you still mad at her?" I asked.

The smile disappeared.

"What do you fucking think?" she asked.

"Katie…"I said. "She's had it rough. D-don't hold it against her."

Despite my best efforts, I remained extremely pussyish when it came to confrontations.

"Uh, have you ever gotten attacked by her?"

"Well….yeah…"

"See? She's fucking insane. I told you, if I see you with her, I'm gonna pretend you're not there."

"Katie!" I said. "I-"

"Dave," she stopped me, putting her hand on my shoulder, and staring me down with those big blue eyes of hers. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're finally done with all of this Kick Ass bullshit, so don't let her drag you into anything dangerous that you don't want to do."

"I won't," I said, honestly. Because it wasn't like I didn't want to do it.

"Good," she rewarded me with a smile. "Do you want to do something tonight? Like a movie or something?"

"I can't," I said. "I'm supposed to train- I mean, hang out with Mindy and Alicia."

The smile evaporated, and so did the hand on my shoulder.

"So they come before me now?"

Suddenly, I was frustrated.

"Katie, don't fucking make me choose between you two," I said.

"Maybe you should," she replied. "Since its obvious that you can' t handle having both of us."

"Don't….Katie…If you make me pick one of you…I'm gonna pick Mindy. Every fucking time. She's like my sister, and I love her like one- its my fault her dad is dead, and she forgave me. She kicks my ass, 24/7, and yeah…it sucks shit, but other times, we do kind of act like siblings. She…she's my sister," I repeated, suddenly realizing that I meant every fucking sentimental thing I said.

"And I thought I was your girlfriend," she popped her hip out.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be anymore," I said, not believing myself- after all, I would probably never have a chance with a girl like that ever again, but like I said- I would still pick Mindy every time.

She was clearly shocked.

"Maybe you're right," she replied. "I'll…probably see you around, Dave."

And she left.

What the fuck had I just done?

*There it is. Hope you liked it! Review, favorite, and suggest! *


	10. Chapter 10

*Hey guys…you wanted more violence, you got it. Hope you like it!*

*Chapter 10*

As pussyish as I know it makes me sound, I have to admit, i really liked hanging out with Tyler. Every time I ended up in detention, I didn't think about explaining it to Marcus- I just thought of Tyler's nice teeth, and how I would make him laugh today.

He really seemed to like me, and unlike most people I knew, he wasn't…scared of me.

Maybe he should have been, though, cause I pretty much shit a knife and wanted to stab him with it after I found out he had a girlfriend.

After detention, he walked out, not waiting for me, so I could watch a whiny little blond bitch run squealing into his arms.

I won't walk you through their nasty make out sesh.

Okay, so they didn't make out, they just kissed, but it was enough to make me want to puke my guts out.

I'd always thought that I'd never let a stupid guy make me cry, so I didn't, but I fucking wanted to.

My daddy would have been disappointed by how a few days with Tyler made my imagination fucking toboggan away from me- I had lost control for a few fucking seconds, and look what happened to me.

But even I knew anger was the new sorrow, and I was fucking pissed and out for blood.

"Mindy!" Dave came out of nowhere.

"Dave, I really don't fucking-"

"I broke up with Katie. I had to," he said.

As much as I had hated the bitch, his face was pretty pathetic.

"I think we both need to do some training," was all I said.

ALICIA'S POV

"It's time to train," Mindy said.

She left it at that.

She looked pretty fucking ticked, so I let it go, but I would regret it later, when she was handing my ass to me with a gun and a bowstaff. It didn't matter that she had taken the blades off- it would still hurt like a bitch.

She seemed so calm at first, I wasn't expecting anything.

"Here you go," she said, sweetly, handing me my Kevlar.

I knew she would probably attack the second I had it on, but I just didn't know how hard she was planning on going on me.

With an otherworldly scream, she hoisted the bowstaff easily above her head, and swung it down to me- I screamed, and leaped out of the way, but she didn't stop, sweeping it easily at my knees from behind, and I fell.

I landed roughly on the concrete ground, and groaned, anticipating a whole world of bruises staining my back.

However, Mindy was definitely not done.

With renewed ferocity, she swung again and again, hitting my side, legs, and back, and I coiled into fetal position until I saw an opportunity to get up, and grab a gun off of the ground.

I aimed and shot, but she deflected the bullet with the side of the bowstaff and didn't stop.

I had thought I was getting better during training- I had thought my reflexes were faster, my mind was moving quicker, and my body was doing a better job of following it.

But this time was different.

Mindy and I used to have fun training- if I messed up ridiculously, we would laugh.

If she actually hurt me, she would help me up.

But this time, she didn't stop, no matter how loud I was gasping for breath, how much pain I was in, and how scared I actually was, obviously.

I shot the gun again, and she whacked it out of my hands with her bowstaff, and pistol whipped me, once, twice, three times, before raising a knuckle duster'd fist at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, trying to push her away, but she grabbed my wrist and pinned it painfully to my back, as I struggled to get away.

Miraculously, I broke free, but she didn't stop attacking me.

There was something fucking going on in that head of hers.

MINDY'S POV

Tyler's perfect teeth.

I kicked Alicia in the stomach, and with an 'oof', she flew backwards, landing harshly on her ass.

His slightly obnoxious laugh.

I ran towards her, and punched her in the face as she started to get up.

His lanky, boyish frame and the kind of dorky clothes that looked weirdly good on him.

She dodged my bowstaff just in time, otherwise I might have broken her pretty little face.

More, I mean.

And his smile- that godforsaken TYLER smile.

I whipped out my gun and shot Alicia three times in her Kevlar'd chest, and she flew back again, landing on her back for the millionth time.

"MIndy!" Dave finally interjected. "Fucking calm down, you're actually hurting her-"

For a second, Dave turned into Tyler.

I roundhouse kicked him in the face, and then he fell backwards as I punched him in the stomach with my perfectly fitted brass knuckles.

He groaned.

"Mindy!" he said. "Calm the fuck-"

I threw my bullet less gun at his shoulder, where it struck, hard on the bone, and he groaned again, clutching it.

"You gonna punch me?" Tyler's voice asked in my head.

"Yes," I replied out loud. "Yes, I fucking am."

I punched Dave in the face again, and returned to Alicia who raised her last gun at me before I slapped it out of her hands, drew my own last gun, and held it to her head, squeezing the trigger point blank before I even knew what I was doing.

And what was done was done.

*Craziness, right? Hope it freaked you out, but you liked it. Review, comment, suggest! I'll update soon, I won't leave you hanging like this haha…*


	11. Chapter 11

*Hey hey…so I thought I'd be able to freak some of you out, but I guess you guys are too good….hope you like this!*

*Chapter 11*

MINDY'S POV

_Click. _

Okay, so the gun wasn't loaded.

Alicia's eyes were huge with fear, but hell, she was still alive.

I had known the gun was out of bullets, but I had to admit that for a second it felt good to just… _feel _like I was gonna kill someone.

And for a second- for one brief, blissful, ignorant second- my Tyler anger was gone.

Alicia, however, did not share my relief.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? She demanded, swatting the gun out of my limp grip with an angry swipe.

She scrambled up, and headed, dazed and pissed, for the door.

As she held the handle, about to leave, she turned her bloodied face to me and sighed.

"I'm all for training," she said. "And vengeance on the guy who did all this shit to you…but you really crossed the fucking line tonight."

The door slammed shut.

I looked over at Dave who was laying forlornly on the ground, after having lasted pathetically about half the time Alicia had, but after all, he was still here- not running out on me like Alicia had.

I guess after the beating she took from me I couldn't blame her, though.

"Mindy," he groaned, holding his stomach as he struggled to stand.

I slowly gathered all of the guns into my bag as he stared at me, looking like shit.

"You are out of fucking control," he continued.

Tyler's face swam weakly in my head, but I finally shut him out of my mind.

"I know," I said.

DAVE'S POV

The next day, I have to admit I was pretty worried when I saw Mindy and Alicia talking in the quad at school.

They looked riveted on each other- Mindy looked apologetic, shrugging her shoulders, and gesticulating weakly. Alicia looked pissed again, gesturing wildly, stomping her foot, and glaring.

They were drawing a lot of attention- the cute new girl, and the intimidating fifth grader she was living with, engaged in a verbal bitch fight over God only knew what.

I carefully made my way to the crowd and over to them.

"Hey guys," I said slowly.

They didn't even seem to notice me as they remained locked in their intense conversation.

"I. Am. Fucking. Sorry," Mindy said. "How many fucking times do I have to say it?" she demanded, clearly frustrated now.

"Until I believe you," Alicia replied. "And until I believe I can trust you again, because you seriously were gonna fucking kill me last night, weren't you?"

"Look," Mindy sighed, and dropped her hands. "I was pissed about Tyler and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again."

"Who the fuck is Tyler?"

Mindy sighed, and suddenly looked eleven, as she should.

I guess its hard to look younger than thirty when you're flipping a balisong around and gunning down the forces of mobster-evil.

"He was this guy that I thought I…I don't know, liked or something," she said sadly, sinking down onto a bench, and resting her elbows on her knees.

Alicia slowly sat down too, her anger clearly evaporating, and being replaced by concern.

"Tell me about him," she said slowly.

I watched in awe as, over the space of about five minutes, they collapsed into a girly tangle of heartbreak and comfort.

They had gone from Alicia being pissed about Mindy trying to kill her, to Alicia counseling Mindy though boy problems.

I stared on as Alicia hugged Mindy, feeling her pain, and trying to forgive her for everything.

I would never fucking understand women.

Even less, when Katie walked over to me.

She looked tired, haggard, and there were dark circles under her eyes, but other than that she looked…like Katie. Like my girlfriend.

And I missed her, in some ways.

"H-hey," she said nervously.

"Mindy's right there," I said, right off the bat.

"I…." she paused. "I know. Can we…talk?"

I stared at her.

Here was the girl who had cried as I got my ass kicked in a live internet broadcast, the girl who had helped nurse me back to health, the girl who had adopted me as her gay best friend, and then boyfriend.

But also, here was the girl who wouldn't listen to me when I told her to leave Mindy alone, the girl who kept pushing my adopted sister until she snapped (or strangled), and held me responsible for Mindy's actions, which she had even provoked.

The bell rang suddenly, making my decision for me.

I tried not to look into her eyes, and instead focused on Mindy and Alicia walking happily away together, friends again.

"Not now," I said. "Maybe later."

I turned and walked away, wondering, once again, what the fuck was wrong with me.

ALICIA' S POV

Mindy, Dave, and I met at the factory again, and I was…scared, yeah, but I also believed Mindy when she aid she was sorry and wouldn't do it again.

I have to admit that what made me believe her was when she told me about that Tyler asshole.

I was inadvertently touched by how she trusted me enough to open up to me about him- she was clearly not the type who liked talking about boys.

So yeah…it made me want to trust her too.

"You better keep your fucking promise," I said, shrugging on my familiar Kevlar vest, and pausing to pull out a few bullets left over from last night.

"I will," she said, smiling. Actually smiling. She really did mean it.

Dave sat down on the ground to watch as Mindy loaded a gun, and actually waited for me to grab one myself before she shot me in the shoulder.

I rolled behind some boxes, as usual, recoiling from the pain, and I leaned over the other side, shooting.

It would have been a perfect hit, but Mindy shot a bullet perfectly towards it, and they collided midair, WANTED style.

I ran out from the other side of the boxes, and she shot me expertly in the chest as I fumbled to reload my gun. In the ten second space between leaping into the air and landing painfully on my side, I shot again, and struck her precisely in her Kevlar coated heart, and I smiled, before I hit the ground, and the pain took over.

It was less intense than yesterday's, for sure, but still…it was enough.

I was smiling, and almost crying at the same time, and my hip hurt too much for me to want to get up.

And I trusted Mindy not to attack me when I was down this time.

"Dave," I heard her call," a smile in her voice. "Alicia would have just shot me in the heart if I wasn't wearing a vest."

I watched her, horizontally, as she flicked the bullet out of her vest, and let it fall to the ground.

She walked towards me, and held a hand out.

Later, Dave would tell me she was quoting her dad, but even before I knew that her words seemed weirdly profound.

"Tool up, Alicia," she said, helping me to my feet. "Its time to get bad guys."

*Did you love it? Review, favorite, and let me know! Suggestions are always welcome, as usual.*


	12. Chapter 12

*Hey guys…thanks for the reviews, amazing as usual. deremix, sorry if I offended you with my naughty language (haha), but that's just how I see the characters talking. Unfortunately, "fuck" is here to stay, though I appreciate the input. And ghouse89, I'm honored, haha…Keep reviewing and favorite-ing! Enjoy!*

*Chapter 12*

ALICIA'S POV

Is it weird that MIndy's approval seemed weirdly ominous to me?

Like both a blessing and a curse?

I was nervous as we walked to Safehouse B again- especially since last time we were here, Mindy had started crying, throwing mugs, and loading weapons.

And all three of those things were pretty fucking scary when it was an eleven year old vigilante murderer doing them.

Mindy turned the key, took a deep breath, and walked through the door, her black boots clomping loudly on the hardwood floor, as she flicked on the lights.

Her expression was weirdly apathetic- like she was trying really hard not to feel anything while being in one of the last places she had seen her dad.

She crossed to the other side of the room, and unearthed a black leather belt from a chest. She handed it wordlessly to me, and I smiled as I held it.

It was made well, and outfitted with countless pockets, pouches, and little elastic fittings perfect for the numerous weapons Mindy would probably make me start carrying soon.

She saw me staring in awe, and smiled vaguely at me.

"You like it, huh?" she said. "Its an extra. My daddy designed it."

"I…I love it," I said, grinning, but she wasn't looking at me anymore.

She was pacing slowly around the room, looking at all of the guns, mentally appraising each one, and deciding which ones she should hook me up with.

"I never got a belt," Dave grumbled good naturedly.

"You never trained with me or saved me from a rapist, either," Mindy smirked, punching Dave playfully in the arm.

I couldn't believe she was actually praising me, and I tried to savor it, but being surrounded by the thousands of weapons was weirdly…distracting to me.

I carefully lifted a gun off of the pegs suspending it on the wall, and I held it, getting a feel of it, memorizing the texture, learning the weight….there was a lot you had to learn about a gun.

Mindy breezed by and took it from me, loading it in a flash, and tossing it back to me.

I fumbled to catch it- I was still pretty clumsy, but I was doing better for sure-and I searched around the belt for a compartment that would fit it.

i tucked it into an elastic band, and buckled the belt around my waist.

There was something about the weight of it and the knowledge that I was carrying a gun that made me feel weirdly badass.

MIndy handed me a crazy looking dagger sheath with an even crazier dagger inside, and I fitted it into the belt along with two more knives and another gun.

"I suggest you get a costume," Mindy said, handing me a smoke grenade-I was momentarily afraid of blowing myself up-and tugged on the belt to make sure it was secure. "We should get back to Marcus' soon, but we'll meet back at the factory tonight for your first test run. That okay, Dave?" she turned towards her pseudo brother, and he nodded, yet looked like he was gonna throw up.

I kind of felt that way too.

Later that night, I started putting together my "costume".

Seriously?

I didn't know what the hell to do with that! Mindy's purple leather pants were badass I had to admit, and I guessed that everything should be formfitting so it wouldn't get in the way.

In the end, all I could find was a black and gray striped long sleeved tee shirt, leggings, boots, and elbow length gloves.

Boring as fuck, but I was unprepared.

It was, however, significantly less boring after I added that awesome belt on top of the shirt.

MIndy and Dave both had masks, but I didn't have anything like that- I'd have to settle for doing some awesome makeup.

I started with white eyeliner and then black on top, and I extended it further and further out until my eyelids were drenched in black liquid liner.

"Hey, Alicia-oh, fuck," MIndy said, coming in, and laughing at me. "You look fuckin' crazy!" she laughed again.

"Shut up!" I said, smiling. "I don't have a mask, or anything!"

"Yeah, ripping up a tee shirt could have solved that," Mindy insisted. "But you know what? I like it. You look in-fucking-sane. Go with it. We're gonna kick some ass tonight."

I gulped hard, and stared at myself, and then Mindy in the mirror.

"That's the plan," I said shakily.

MINDY'S POV

As I wasn't planning on using any of that batshit black stuff that Alicia had painted all over her eyes, it only took me about ten minutes to get ready.

The leather pants and jacket were so familiar, it took a second to shrug them on, before adding my equally familiar tartan on top.

Pulling my hair up and getting the wig on was a little harder, but putting on the HG belt just…made everything better.

When I was Hit Girl, I didn't think about my daddy quite so much- I was a machine.

I was a brutal, emotionless, ass-kicking, gun-wielding, balisong-flipping robot, and it was fucking awesome.

When I was Hit Girl, i didn't think period, I just…did.

When I was HIt Girl, I didn't have to care.

Yet, the transformation wasn't complete, and I admit, I did flick away a wimpy-ass tear or two, thinking about my daddy, but that was all- I didn't lose control any more than that.

Maybe I had developed a method of seeming like I didn't give a fuck, but I did…

I really did.

Maybe Dave believed that I was over the loss of my dad, but I couldn't fool myself, cliche as that sounds.

Losing my dad, getting may ass kicked by Frank D'Amico, almost getting raped, even fucking TYLER…I let things get under my skin just like everyone else did- I was just better at hiding it.

I put my mask on, and the tears were gone.

The sadness was gone.

Mindy was gone.

I felt incredible all of the sudden; pumped like I was the fuckin' Energizer bunny.

Hit Girl was here, Alicia was gonna learn tonight, and now…

Now it was fucking time.

*LIke it? Love it? Review, comment, request, etc.*


	13. Chapter 13

*Hey hey…this weekend has been absolutely crazy, so I'm exhausted, but ghouse89, I'll try to make this longer. Hope you like it!*

*Chapter 13*

MINDY'S POV

1:13 AM

One thirteen.

It was a bad number, a bad time, and I was nervous about us having bad fucking luck to go with it.

In the end, I guess I shouldn't have worried though.

I couldn't help but laugh every time I looked at Alicia- she looked like Gene fucking Simmons.

"You ready?" I asked, looking at her and Dave, and noticing Alicia's careful, slight grip on the belt- or more like the Glock attached to it.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"I…yeah," Alicia agreed, tugging on the belt with a gloved hand.

I lead them out of the factory, and into the open.

We were silent as we prowled the streets. I was vaguely aware that Alicia had no particular idea what we were hunting for, but truthfully, we were just looking for trouble- a dealing, or a gang beating the shit out of someone- anything to test Alicia before we tried her newly made fighting skills on Red Mist and the rest of his operation.

We roamed quietly around, looking for something, anything, any kind of problem we could intervene on.

And then….we found it.

We meandered down the sidewalk, and past an alley, and I almost had to double take when I saw- finally-what we were looking for.

In one of the darkest allies, there they were- a skeevy looking guy in a pinstriped suit-no shirt underneath, of course, an yellow gold chain necklace, and the most important accessory- a fucking nasty black pleather corset wearing whore, clinging pathetically to his arm, like Katie used to to Dave.

And he was handing a white packet to an equally skeevy monstrous muscle man and the 10 or so cronies lined up behind him.

It was a dealing.

And despite the 1:13 time, it was good fucking luck.

"Let's go," I said quietly, nudging Alicia and Dave, who were on either side of me.

"Just give me the fucking money," the pimp said, holding out his hand.

"Just drop the fucking coke," I said loudly from the other end of the alley.

Everyone turned to face us, and I swallowed hard, and smiled menacingly.

I was going to enjoy this.

"Who the hell are you?" the hooker asked.

"I'm Hit Girl," I said smiling. "And show's over, motherfuckers."

One of the dealer's guys moved for his gun at the same time as I did, but I shot him perfectly in the head before he got too close.

And all hell broke loose.

DAVE'S POV

I had put more thought into fighting this time, and I wasn't going to be caught with just my fucking batons this time.

As the first guy lunged toward me though, they still came in handy, and I swatted him roughly on the jaw, before I could grab the gun MIndy had given me and point it at him.

I missed, and nailed him in the arm, but he fell to the ground, writhing, and was clearly down for the count.

Another shot killed him.

Sometimes I still felt like puking when I killed a man, but I had to remind myself- these were the kind of people that helped kill Big Daddy.

These were the kind of people who made me lead Big Daddy to his death.

Emotionlessly, I shot the next guy charging towards me in the crotch, and he screamed, before I shot him three times in the chest, and then once in the head.

Sick fuck deserved every ounce of pain he got.

I looked over at MIndy, who was dominating the two guys who were going after her.

She jumped and kicked one in the face, breaking his nose for sure, before punching the other in the stomach-knuckle dusters on, of course-and he staggered back.

She threw one of her daggers at him, and he took it in the neck, and bled out in seconds.

I always admired the way Mindy killed- it was so clean, precise- she never missed her target, and her target always knew it.

I guessed that was what happened when you trained extensively with your former cop turned murderer father who wore a badass costume and kicked serious ass.

MIndy stabbed the second guy once in the heart, and then shot him in the head, smiling always, clearly in her element.

Alicia however was….oh fuck.

ALICIA'S POV

I don't know how it happened.

Where did I go wrong?

Did I not whip my guy out fast enough?

Did I not handle my knife correctly?

No matter what, somehow I ended up against a wall, getting my ass handed to me.

I got punched again and again- I could barely even feel it anymore.

"Fuck, ALICIA, get up!" Dave commanded, before shooting someone.

I felt my nose start bleeding when I got punched again.

I turned my head lazily, as I was kicked in the stomach, and saw Mindy- she ran down the alley towards a guy, and jumping-kicked him in the face, and he recoiled, clutching his jaw.

He raised his gun, but she punched it out of his hands, and then punched him in the face, and he fell.

She raised him up by his shirt, punched him again, and caught him trying to pull out a switchblade.

She grabbed it out of his hands before he had a chance to open it, and she flipped it open, shoving the blade against his throat, and getting close to his face.

"You make me fucking sick," she said, spitting on him, and finally slitting his throat and ending his misery.

My misery, however, continued, as the man's fist flew through the air and clocked me again.

MIndy had moved on to a different guy, and was currently stabbing him through the wrist with a dagger connected to a rope.

Hell, I thought. If she can do it, so can I.

With a renewed burst of energy, I sat up a little, and my assailant's fist came shooting towards my face again, I dodged it, letting him break a few knuckles on the wall behind me, just like that first night.

I don't know where the hell the skill came from or how, but then, without even thinking, I grabbed his wrist-his hand had flown to my throat- and stabbed him three times with a dagger- once on the forearm, once near the elbow, which I imagined hurt like nobody's business, and once in the upper arm.

He screamed- or rather, roared, and as he rose a flat hand to slap me, I snapped his finger back, successfully effing up his last able hand.

I don't know where the fuck the skill came from, but I was glad.

Now he was fucking ticked, though.

He tried to kick me, and I jumped out of the way, raising my gun, finally.

Could I do it?

Could I kill someone again?

As he lumbered towards me, MIndy's words from that night echoed in my head.

You kill him, or he kills me, she had said. Make a choice. And get. The fuck. Up.

Energized, I squeezed the trigger.

The bullet hit him, straight to the heart, and I smiled.

I could do this.

I could do this.

Another guy ran towards me, and I shot him in the face no problem.

You kill him or he kills me.

MIndy was right- I was doing a good fucking thing.

With MIndy and Dave, I was going to fucking clean up New York, and help avenge MIndy's dad.

I had never known him, but I wish I had.

Because he made Mindy this way, who made me this way.

As I shot another guy, PERFECTLY, I might add, I smiled, and wiped some of the blood off that was dripping down my chin.

Mindy was right-I had made my choice, and I had gotten the fuck up.

And it felt good.

*I tried to make it longer, hope you liked it….suggestions, PLEASE. Review and favorite por favor!*


	14. Chapter 14

*Hey…I'm kinda gonna be making this up as I go along, I have no plan whatsoever…hope it turns out okay…review and favorite please!*

*Chapter 14*

MINDY'S POV

"Oh my God," Alicia said.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

"Oh my God!" she squealed.

I was actually kind of happy that she was doing said squealing, however, because this time, she wasn't doing it right after throwing up.

And she wasn't doing it because she just "killed two fucking people."

Which she did, tonight too.

But this time she was psyched.

"Oh my God!" she said again. "Did you _see _me? I was a fuckin' _beast!" _

I saw you up against the wall getting your ass kicked, I almost said, but I controlled myself, because truth be told, I was kind of happy she was getting the hang of this.

She was way too deep in to back out now, and if this hadn't worked out, she could have gotten scared and told Marcus- and gotten my ass caught.

"Good job," Dave murmured, clearly burnt out from tonight's events, and dragging his Wal Mart quality hiking boots on the cold concrete.

I didn't blame him, I was already sore as hell, especially in the chest and abs, where I'd gotten shot numerous times.

Gingerly, I zipped my jacket down, and began the tedious task of picking all of the rounds out of my vest, and letting them clink to the ground in a trail behind me.

Alicia showed no signs of fatigue at all, however- she was practically skipping up the sidewalk, a huge smile plastered on her face.

In her all black outfit and now smeared makeup…yeah, she looked crazy, but she was happy, and I tried to echo her mood.

Behind my attempts to be as stoked as Alicia, however, I felt like _shit. _

While I was glad that Alicia's first bust had gone well, and I was pumped beyond belief about just being Hit Girl again, I was sweaty, tired, and sore, and couldn't wait to go home and take a ridiculously long bath.

Too bad it was 2 am, and i was gonna have to get up at seven the next day.

The walk back home was uneventful- Alicia not being able to shut the hell up, and Dave barely being able to talk at all, besides an occasional "that hurt like hell".

True, I had seen him take a serious beating, but what about those effed up nerve endings? Didn't that help at all?

I didn't want to complain, but I couldn't help thinking Dave was being a pussy for complaining at all.

Dave went down the opposite street home, and I followed Alicia into the kitchen, as she continued to rant about how badass she had been tonight.

I was impressed sure, but I wasn't thinking about that- all I could think about was that bath I wanted.

"Will you fucking lower the volume?" I asked, as we made our way to the island.

I didn't want to spoil Alicia's debut as a vigilante by waking up Marcus.

She quieted, but continued to chatter as I took out Marcus' impressive medical grade first aid kit, and plopped myself on the counter.

I peeled off the purple leather jacket that I usually loved, but always resented after a long night, and stripped off the gauze on my gunshot wound from that first night, when we had gone to Mel's and told Alicia everything.

I carefully swabbed it clean, biting my lip as it stung, and re-bandaged myself.

I also watched on in amusement, as Alicia blindly wiped the makeup out of her eyes, and then moved to her bleeding nose, to little avail.

"Oh my goodness, just fucking let me…" I grabbed the moist towelette out of her hand, and went to work on her bloody face.

"Did you see when I stabbed-"

"Can you stop talking for one second?" I demanded. "I get that you're pumped, but I can't clean you up if your ridiculously expressive face won't stop fucking moving."

"Sorry."

She was silent as I finished up, and then grabbed her arm to check on the superficial slices crisscrossing up her forearms.

"Funny, I didn't even feel those," she smiled.

After I was done and she was all wrapped up, she looked at me, a weird smirk on her face.

"You're surprisingly gentle with a first aid kit for a murderer," she said.

I scoffed, and childishly pressed harder with the alcohol swab.

"Yeah, well don't expect a fucking kiss on your boo boo," I sneered, and she actually smiled.

Like she was toughening up and starting to get/ appreciate my humor.

Out of nowhere, she started laughing.

"Dave is a piece of fucking work when he fights," she grinned at me.

And yeah….we had out little cheesy laugh-together, cause I admitted she was right. Watching him flail his batons and wave his gun around like a flag was kind of hilarious.

I didn't notice how loud our laughter was escalating, or how obnoxious our swear-word-filled-shit-on-Dave was getting.

At least until a striped pajama clad figure in the doorway cleared his throat and looked over at us, flicking on the second light switch, bathing the room in a second coat of unforgiving fluorescents.

With the light twice as bright, there was no mistaking him.

Or us, for that matter.

"Hi, Uncle Marcus," Alicia said.

*What do you think? Comment, review, suggest, request, favorite, etc!*


	15. Chapter 15

*Hey hey…thanks for the favorites! And ghouse98, I appreciate the concern, but I really don't mind writing something quick if I have the time…to be completely honest, I'm not putting any time aside for this at all, and I'm not much of a planner anyway. Trust me, I am in no danger of wasting energy or pushing myself too hard, so don't feel guilty! Thanks though. Hope you all LOVE it. Review and favorite!*

*Chapter 15*

ALICIA'S POV

Marcus stood imposingly-even in his stripy pajamas-in the doorway, a look of obvious distress and disapproval on his face.

We must have been a really interesting sight- though MIndy had cleaned me up nicely of blood, I still could feel my black and white eyeliner caked all over my eyes, still slightly obscuring my vision- I'd have to rethink this a little bit next time.

Would there even be a next time?

Mindy was kind of a spectacle too- there was no hiding the awesome purple leather pants and jacket, and there was blood-probably someone else's- caked across the front of her plaid skirt.

She was still holding and swabbing my arm which looked like someone had papercut a game of tic tac toe into it- I still had no idea where those scratches had come from- and there were numerous medical supplies spread messily out over the counter where Mindy was sitting.

She was even still gripping the scalpel that she had worked in a pinch to cut strips of gauze away.

She hadn't removed her mask, but the faint untended to bruise blooming across her chin was visible, and it was clear that we weren't just playing with makeup-

We really were kind of messed up.

There was a long, loaded pause, and Mindy released the scalpel, and dropped my arm, surprising me as it hit my leg, and the alcohol swab hit the tile with a wet slap.

"Well, fuck," she said.

"Mindy," Marcus said, looking pained. "How could you do this?"

I saw obvious regret flash across her face- it was clear that she cared about Marcus just as much as he cared about her- he was her second father, and he was doing a great job of filling in for her first one.

"Marcus-"

"And you dragged Alicia into it too?"

I guess I looked worse than I thought.

"I-no," I said. "I came willingly."

My arm was starting to sting- after all, it had been cut and soaked in alcohol-and I carefully cradled it close to my chest as I started wrapping it sloppily with gauze.

Mindy broke her intense eye contact with Marcus to snatch my arm, frustrated again, with my lack of medical skills.

"Just fucking let me," she repeated, then her eyes snapped back to Marcus, as she realized how inappropriate her language was in this situation.

"Mindy, I can' t believe you lied to me like this," Marcus said, and the stoicism in his voice made her half-betrayal seem even worse. "You told me you were done with this."

She tucked the end of the gauze in, and dropped my arm for the second time, and I crossed both of them uncomfortably, taking in the situation.

"Marcus, I had to!" she said, taking off her wig and yanking the elastic out of her sloppy ponytail in one smooth motion. "Being Hit Girl…its all I know."

"I don't know why I didn't see this coming," Marcus held his hand to his forehead, and pulled up a chair at the island, sighing sadly. "The in house suspension, the random bruises you two denied having that day-"

"Please don't blame Mindy for involving me," I said quietly, not wanting to interrupt a possible heart-to-heart. "I…It was my choice."

Uncle Marcus looked at me for a half second, then grabbed my hand, and then Mindy's.

"I worry about you two as it is…please…_please, _don't do this!"

It was heartbreaking, yeah. I'll admit it.

Mindy's brow furrowed intensely, and she bit her lip uneasily- it was hard to see her so upset- I had never met anyone quite as headstrong as her before.

But clearly, hurt family was her Achilles heel.

No one said anything for a while.

Uncle Marcus' eyes were locked on MIndy's, and she stared just as intensely back, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"I can't stop this now," she said. "My daddy would have wanted me to finish off D'Amico's whole operation."

"Mindy, you can' t this alone," Uncle Marcus said, standing up and starting to pace.

"I…"

She was clearly at a loss for words.

"That's why I'm helping," I said, thinking quickly.

On a whim, I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

It stayed connected to my arm, so I considered it a good sign.

"And Dave, too," I continued.

Uncle Marcus whipped around.

"Dave's in this too?" he demanded. "He told me he'd watch out for you!"

Well, _fuck. _

"He is looking out for me," Mindy said. "In…in the way I need him to."

Marcus stopped pacing, and came to stand near us again.

His eyes froze open, as he took in the whole scene, and a sad smile took over his face.

"I can't stop you, can I?" he said finally. "Its in your system. Damon made you like this, and there's no changing you now. I can't stop you."

Mindy blinked slowly, but didn't break the eye contact.

"No," she said. "You can't."

He bit his lip like Mindy had a second ago.

"Are you…do you have Kevlar? What about tasers?"

"Yeah, we have Kevlar," Mindy said. "And I find guns more effective."

Marcus' eyes widened in distress.

He came forward and took both of our hands again.

"Please be safe. I can't lose either of you."

Then he turned tail and left the kitchen.

I stared on silently, not believing we had just gotten away with this.

*Hope you liked it…lots of hand holding I know, haha…review and favorite!*


	16. Chapter 16

*Hey again…sorry, I've been busy…I'm starting to get blocked again, so feel free to suggest anything. Actually, please suggest anything. I hope you LOVE this…please review!*

*Chapter Sixteen*

MINDY'S POV

_CRASH. _

"_FUCK!" _

Shit.

I don't remember much before the crash- I somehow found my way into a pair of pajamas and roughly took a washcloth to my not-easily-bruised face, and then I stumbled into bed.

I assumed Alicia had done the same, but the sounds coming from the next room told me something different.

Without thinking, I blindly groped for the little pull-chain thing that would turn my bedside lamp on, and I blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I started quickly tiptoeing across the room to the door which I eased open, as I dropped into the hallway.

And I carefully pushed Alicia's door open.

I don't know what I was expecting.

Maybe her on the floor, tangled in the sheets, face-planted from a nightmare?

Maybe her bawling her eyes out after having killed again while angrily scribbling in her journal about how much she resented me ever having dragged her into this?

Maybe her sleepwalking, knocking things off of shelves and sleep-cussing?  
Whatever I expected, it definitely wasn't her being held up roughly by the collar of her shirt by the muscle of the posse congregated in her room, as another douche roughly inspected the slices on her forearm that I'd just attended to a couple of hours ago.

"This is her," he said. "She's got the tracker right here."

The floor creaked as I unwisely opened the door wider, but what could you expect?

I was in fucking shock.

"Will you-" Alicia squirmed pathetically, but it was four to one, each of them pussy-ish-ly clinging to an appendage as if they expected her to break free at any second and start wailing on them.

Hell, it's what I would do.

It was also what she was trying to do, to no avail.

The douche holding her arm noticed me at the same time the door creaked, and before I had time to react, he whipped a gun out of nowhere, and fucking SHOT ME right to the shoulder.

I staggered back, and stumbled harshly over my feet, falling backwards, and nailing the back of my head on the banister behind me before I hit the ground for real.

Fuck.

This fucking hurt.

I barely saw Alicia punch him as hard as she could with her now freed hand- breaking his nose for sure-before I had to close my eyes and deal with the pain for a second.

I looked to my shoulder, and noticed that the bullet was still lodged nastily in me- fuckin' gross.

If I was gonna help Alicia I had to help myself first.

I staggered back into the kitchen as quickly as I could, while running lopsidedly and clutching my gushing shoulder.

I passed Marcus' room- he hadn't woken up, he could sleep through anything- and I thought about rousing him but…no.

He was already on edge about us starting this again, I wasn't about to make him even less convinced we could take care of ourselves.

I blindly grabbed a pair of tongs from the still scattered medical supplies on the table, and quickly shoved part of a rag into my mouth before I got to work.

Biting down on the rag as hard as I could, but still feeling a hell of a lot of pain, I dug the bullet out of my shoulder, then pressed a handful of gauze to it.

A handful of medical tape was in my other hand as I sprinted back upstairs, ripping the rag as I yanked it out of my mouth, and wiping the unstoppable tears away(you try gouging a fucking bullet out of your shoulder, okay?).

I ran to my room grabbing my costume from the bundle on my floor, along my gun-full back pack and Kevlar.

I had a Glock all raised and loaded as I burst into the room once more- only to see Alicia gagged and over someone's shoulder as they trucked out the window.

"FUCK!" I yelled, as they all disappeared from sight.

They sprinted impressively to the windowless white van parked on the curb, and she was thrown in before I knew it.

I scrambled to the window, and pointed my gun expertly out of it, shooting once, twice, and killing two of the guys right then, but it wasn't enough.

The van drove away.

Again, FUCK.

ALICIA'S POV

I woke up with a bag over my head.

I screamed as loud as I could, but all I heard was echoes, over the chatter of my kidnappers right in front of me.

Even blinded I knew I couldn't do anything just yet.

Then the bag was gone, and I blinked furiously, looking out on them.

To my horror, I saw that Red Mist douche bag Mindy had told me about staring at me, brow furrowed, in full faggot-licious costume.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said in a nasally voice, thankfully dropping out of the ridiculous pose he had assumed a second ago.

"What is it, boss?" one of the guys asked.

Boss?

Someone took orders from this guy? Really?

"This isn't Hit Girl," he said.

"What about…but look!"

One of my arms was freed as the asshole painfully pulled it out of its cuff, and showed Red Mist the weird scratches on my arm.

I tried to move it away, but the ass held it with both hands and it was impossible.

"Look, boss!" the guy continued. "This is the girl Louie put the tracker on before he died."

"Well, Louie was a fucking idiot," Red Mist said.

It was hard to take him seriously.

That lisp was _bad. _

He grabbed my arm away from the other guy, and inspected it.

"What a waste," he said, and to my horror and distress, pulled a pair of tweezers out of fucking nowhere, and dug it into my arm.

I writhed in pain, and screamed, but he didn't stop or let me move, as he grabbed…_something _with the tweezers and yanked hard-

I was disgusted to see a weird ass mesh _thing _that made up the exact formation of the scratches pop out of my arm, as it started bleeding profusely.

He fucking tracked me?  
I grabbed my arm back, but it didn't last- it was back in its cuff before I knew it.

"Well," Red Mist said. "I guess we can just keep her here until Hit Girl comes for her."

Last time I saw Mindy she was getting shot.

That could take forever to recover from.

Fucking great.

MINDY'S POV

After shrugging on my costume and loaded tool belt while running at the same time, I ran outside.

Truth be told, I didn't know what to do- I had no plan at all.

I had seen the direction the van had gone, but it had been a good ten minutes, what with my shoulder slowing me down, and my trying to get dressed at the same time.

I ran out into the street, pulling my wig on, and then I saw it…a purple fucking Ducati.

It was calling my name.

Not only would it be useful now, it was so fucking beautiful I might thought I might have to steal it for good, even though I knew it was…well, fucking wrong.

I needed it for sure now though.

I quickly pulled out a gun and shot out the ridiculous and useless lock chaining it to a pole for some reason, and straddled it, yanking out the three wires at the bottom that my daddy had taught me could be used to start it.

The wires sparked and the engine roared to life.

I pulled easily out, and turned around, heading in the direction they had driven.

I could see a suspicious looking brick building in the distance, and I headed for it.

I heard a faint scream from far away, and knew I was going the right way.

But would I be there in time?  
I knew it was unlike me, but I still did it-

I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

Help me save her, Daddy, I said, in my head, hoping he could hear me. You'll be proud of me tonight no matter what.

I gunned the engine, and sped off down the street.

*Hope you liked it. Like I said, please suggest! And review, and favorite! Thanks for reading it!*


	17. Chapter 17

_I know your pain is for a reason. You need to feel to know that you're alive. –_Kutlass

*Thank you xXisuckadtdrawingXx. You're right, it is a good song for this! Sorry for the wait, everyone. Please review!*

*Chapter Seventeen*

ALICIA'S POV

I tried.

I really did- I fought hard against those ropes, but Red Mist's cronies must have been a bunch of goddamn sailors, cause those knots were unbreakable.

After I had struggled painfully out of my cuffs and bitch slapped one of them twice, they'd rethought their approach and tied me to a chair.

And it worked much better, to my chagrin.

I sat back, glaring at them.

Not that I was complaining or anything, but I was kind of surprised that they weren't like-

"Hey, maybe we should torture her a bit. Then Hit Girl will speed up."

-torturing me.

I should have knocked on fucking WOOD.

"Fuck," I said under my breath, fighting the knots again.

"Oh, we got her scared," one of the guys chuckled.

And then he slowly came towards me flipping open a switchblade, and just as I was probably about to lose my fuckin' ear or something-

_BANG!_

For a second, I wasn't sure what happened.

The guy had stopped, shocked by the noise, and as he raised his knife and swung it, one of the thin chair legs snapped- after being shot through- and I fell back through the air, and painfully on my hands.

Hell, I wasn't complaining though- I was completely unscathed, blade-wise.

"What the fu-"  
_BANG. _

The rest of the guys quickly huddled around the now fallen "soldier", who had been shot dead, point blank-

And Hit Girl stood heroically behind him.

I say Hit Girl, not Mindy Macready, because that's truly who it was.

I was starting to realize that Mindy and Hit Girl really were two different people.

Mindy Macready might have a potty mouth, but she would never kill anyone.

And Hit Girl might have a gun in each hand, but she would never shed a tear- ever.

Both versions of Hit Girl or Mindy Macready, or whoever the hell she was were perfectly compacted and kept away from each other.

It was when they collided that shit got real.

"It's fucking clobbering time!" Hit Girl shrieked, and I struggled to watch her from my unfortunate broken-handed place on the ground, as she sliced and diced (oh hey, butterfly knives.) her way through the clumps of shitty mobsters.

But more were coming.

I had just realized that it didn't look like Red Mist was gonna show from wherever he had disappeared to.

It seemed like he was all talk- maybe he _said _he wanted revenge on Mindy, but that didn't mean he was going to act on it.

Pussy.

I watched on in horror, however, as a mobster Hit Girl hadn't paid attention to slowly advanced towards me.

Hit Girl quickly kicked one of the switchblades towards me, and as I struggled to flip it open with my injured hands-how the fuck did this always happen?-the man came closer.

"Need some help with that?" he asked.

BOOM.

Kick to the stomach.

"OOF!"  
Round two.

The guy continued taking ridiculously cheap shots, and then suddenly, the knife was open, the ropes were off, and I-

I was pissed.

I have no idea where the hell the energy came from, but I sprang up, and smacked him harshly in the face with my elbow, and my knee roughly found his stomach as he fell.

"Asshole!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach like he had kicked me not too long ago.

I turned slightly to see Hit Girl- laughing at me and my anger, as usual.

As another guy- thankfully unarmed- lumbered towards me, I roundhouse kicked him, but he was strong and barely felt it.

He open handedly slapped me, but I sloppily grabbed his shirt to keep from falling, and deftly maneuvered the gun out of his belt, my hand twitching in pain.

He realized what I was doing, and blindly snatched for his piece back, but I squeezed the trigger, and one round landed perfectly into his hand.  
"FUCK!" he roared.

I shot him again, this time in the heart, and he stilled.

Did I feel bad?  
Yeah, maybe a little.

But I didn't let that slow me down.

"Alicia! Shit!" Hit Girl screamed, and I turned to see her pinned down by a man three times her size, as she took hit after hit, without a single complaint. "Red Mist!" she yelled, and nodded her head- recovering quickly from another slap-in the direction of a certain leather clad asshole running away.

So he _was _here.

Instinctively I ran to help her, but she stopped me.

"Don't fucking worry about me!" she said. "Just make sure that faggot doesn't get away!"

I was worried, until I saw her tiny purple leather clad knee somehow wiggle out from underneath the man, and she clocked him hard in the face, definitely slowing him down.

She was going to be fine.

Red Mist, however?

He wouldn't be.

I realized he was heading for the roof of wherever the fuck we were, and so I ran up the several flights of stairs, panting and wringing out my screwed up hands, but carefully clinging to the gun and crappy switchblade I still held.

I saw his crappy ass wig bobbing in the distance a flight ahead of me, and then he was out- bursting through the door ahead of us, and onto the rooftop.

"Fuck!" I cried, taking in the sight of the inactive helicopter waiting for him.

But I was gaining on him fast.

He didn't have time to look at the pilot or clue him into the fact that he was there- hell, the guy was asleep.

And he didn't notice me sprint forward, kick roughly off, and grab Red Mist around the neck, bringing him heavily to the ground.

"What the fuck?" he said, rolling over.

Hit Girl's words rang in my head, as I pulled the slide on the gun I held.

"It's fucking clobbering time," I said.

*Hope you liked it. Last chapter miiiiight be the last, but we'll see. Review please!*


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that the last chapter is coming up soon. Keep reading and reviewing! And any suggestions that you want me to incorporate, you need to tell me pronto…Thanks so much!

xoxo, Janaquinn


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that the last chapter is coming up soon. Keep reading and reviewing! And any suggestions that you want me to incorporate, you need to tell me pronto…Thanks so much!

xoxo, Janaquinn


	20. Chapter 20

*Well…last chapter. Lets see how this goes. Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it, though some of the more negative criticism earned a scowl or two from me. Anyway, hope you like this!*

*Chapter 18*

ALICIA'S POV

Apparently "trying" isn't enough sometimes. I don't know how it happened, once again, I really don't.

I felt so fucking…._empowered…_it was fucking clobbering time, and everything!

But then I just lost it.

Anyway, for the whateverth time I was, once again, collapsed against a wall getting the shit beat out of me.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Red Mist demanded between cheap shots.

_Hell, I don't even know anymore._

"Why are you even here right now?"

_Uhh, your little team of bitches on steroids thought I was HIt Girl and dragged my reluctant ass out here just so you could rough me up a lil' bit. Oh, I'm still wearing my PJ's by the way, if you didn't notice. _

"And where the FUCK is HIt Girl?"

_Well, kicking me doesn't make me want to answer you, now does it?_

**BOOM. **

_Awww, shiiiiit…_

Nothing like a good old kick to the face to wake you up and bring you back to reality.

I was peacefully zoning out.

I was ready to die on the ground right there.

And then Red Mist kicked me in the face, and in my haste to blink those pussy-ass tears out of my eyes, I looked up, and I saw them.

I saw Hit Girl and Kick Ass running up the rooftop.

In a second I realized how pathetic I must have looked…

Hair everywhere, bruises accumulating, and still wearing my stupid fucking unicorn pajamas (don't ask me why I even have those), and cornered, once again, by someone stronger than me.

"No fucking more," I murmured.

"What?" Red Mist stopped for a second to look at me quizzically.

Mindy and Dave had slowed down a little so they could sneak up on him, right as he pulled a beautiful little 9 mm out, and pointed it at me.

"I'm tired of this shit," he said, raising it higher.

Mindy and Dave drew closer still- they hadn't seen the gun yet, and I had something to prove.

In a sudden burst of energy, I kicked the gun out of his hand from my spot on the ground, and flipped over to catch it.

I snatched it, somehow, and blindly shot.

A resounding bang…deafening silence…then a piercing scream.

"_FUUUUUUUUCCK_!" Red Mist yelled.

Hell, I couldn't blame him, as I watched him collapse to the ground, clutching his bullet-wounded groin.

Mindy, holding a bat, and Dave, holding a gun, meandered over to look at the pathetic sight.

They stopped, and stood above Red Mist, watching him seriously lose his shit.

Or his balls, at least.

"She missed," Dave commented, watching Red Mist writhe around, while he nervously grabbed his own private parts.

Mindy smiled, a true, joyful, triumphant Hit Girl smile.

"No, she didn't," she said.

And she raised the bat over her head.

_**THE END!_**

_Epilogue…_

_MINDY'S POV_

I didn't kill him, if that's what you're wondering.

After a good fifteen minutes or so of anger management with a bat fun time, I finally backed off, and Dave and I stripped Red MIst of his nasty little he-dominatrix outfit, and duct taped him to a tree outside.

The authorities would find him later.

Alicia passed out right after the groin shooting incident, of course.

She had improved, yeah…but she was still a pussy, I have to say.

Still, it was victoriously that Alicia, Dave, and I headed back to Marcus' place, and cleaned up.

I watched Alicia angrily throw away her unicorn pajama bottoms…it seemed symbolic in a way. Like the unicorn chapter of her life was done, and now she was turning over a new, more badass leaf.

I never would have admitted it before, but she seemed to be a good person to have on the team.

Finally, we all headed downstairs for celebratory-post-Red-Mist-beating-breakfast, and as we started mixing together pancakes from a box, Alicia heard something.

"What the fuck is that?" she asked, putting her spatula down and listening intently.

Dave and I shut up, and heard it too…a faint thumping.

"It sounds like its coming from Marcus' room, Dave said.

Alicia looked at me for a second, then handed my bat to me with a significant look.

"Do what you have to," she said intensely.

I giggled.

We filed out of the kitchen, and made our way into Marcus's den of iniquity (ew, I can't believe I just talked about Marcus' fucking iniquities) and I turned to look at my…my friends…for a second.

It felt weird to think of Dave and Alicia as friends, but they were really the closest things I'd ever had to friends.

"1, 2, 3" I counted quickly, then I shoved the blunt end of the bat roughly into the right of the door, right near the nob, and it gave, swinging open, and slamming the wall inside.

I rushed inside, holding the bat in prime swinging position, and then I saw just what we were looking for.

Marcus was gagged, hog tied, and feverishly pounding on the wall for help.

"Marcus?" I demanded, looking over at Alicia and Dave who were sharing my incredulity. "What the fuck?"

Together we all kneeled around him, and quickly freed his bonds.

"Marcus, when the fuck did this happen?" Alicia asked.

"At about 4 in the morning," he replied.

We all looked suggestively at each other, each of us understanding that that had happened right before Alicia's kidnapping.

There was a long pause.

"I think Marcus needs some pancakes," Dave said finally.

We helped him up and led him to the kitchen, all of us watching guiltily as he gingerly rubbed the red marks near his mouth where the gag had been.

It wasn't until Marcus got up and went to the bathroom that I knew it was time for a serious talk.

"Red Mist is a dumbass," I started.

"Uh, no shit," Alicia agreed.

"No, as in he's not dead. So he'll be back."

Pause.

"And we'll be waiting for him," Dave said.

Dorky mother fucker.

But he was right.

The second I heard Red MIst was nearby I'd be at his doorstep with a balisong, a plunger, and bottle of shaving cream, and I would enjoy every fucking second.

So, if you're reading this, Red Mist, Hit Girl's calling you out.

Let's play.

*Well, that was kind of weird. Hope you liked it, though! Thanks for anyone who favorited this! Review please (TorontoBatFan and Ghouse89 THIS MEANS YOU)*


End file.
